Who Would Have Known?
by Literati44
Summary: WELL MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE R&R AND JUST READ AND I'LL TELL YOU THE PAIRING:roryjess with paristristan, and lanedave undertonesstory updated to T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story so please, please, please review good or bad I want to know what you think so I can make better stories!!! Well here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: why do you even ask? Of course it's not me

A/n: they are all 6 ½. If you have any other questions please write them in your review. If you're new and can't review then you have to sign up in order to review. Well this is my first one so please be honest whether it be good or bad I want to know what you think so I can write better stories. Ok enough with the long authors note on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Paris, and Lane are all in lane's closet listening to music.

"Man, I can't believe how long we've known each other" said Rory while brushing lane's hair.

"Yeah" said Paris and Lane at the same time.

"I remember like it was yesterday." Said Rory as the three lay down and thought.

_FLASHBACK_

**Its**** finger-painting time and Rory, lane, and Paris are ****next to each other when here comes chuck Presbly.**

**"Give it back pwesbly" said an irritated Paris.**

**"Ha ha, you can't gwet it, you can't gwet it."**

**"Hey give it bwack pwesbly." said Rory.**

**"Yeah, gwive it bwack or else!" said lane who both she and Rory had witnessed what was happening. **

**"NO" said chuck. Now that had done it because all three girls were now chasing chuck around everyone else, when Rory and lane both go around and trip chuck. Now here came a teacher.**

**"What is happening here kids? You know ****you're**** not supposed to be behaving like this" said the teacher**

**"Sorry Mrs. Salver, ****its j****ust chuck wouldn'****t gwive bwack Paris's**** pwaint****."**

**"Is this true Mr. Presbly?" said the teacher.**

**"Uh… ****yes."**

**"What was that?"**

**"Yes" **

**"Well then you are coming with me to go call your mom, again"**

**After the teacher left the three girls burst into a fit of giggles. "Hey thwank you for helping me gwet my pwaint back" said Paris.**

**"Your welcome" said both girls. "Hey my name is wory and this is my fwiend wane.**

**"Well nice to meet you wory and wane" **

**"Excuse her she still can't say all the letters right without saying w. my name is lane and her's is Rory."**

**"Well excuse me. Hey ****do you want to come and pwaint with us Paris?"**

**"Sure"**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The trio was in a fit of laughter. "I…..can't believe………….how……………small we…………………..were." said Rory in between breaths. " I know……………I………………..can't….believe….how we……………talked." Said lane. After everyone had calmed down, they started to talk about weird things like shoelaces, and potatoes.

2 ½ hours later

Ring……………….Ring…………………….

"Hello Kim's antiques, 40 off when you buy two tables and/or chairs" said Mrs. Kim.

"Hello Mrs. Kim, it's lo…. Senor squeegee beckenhiem. Can I talk to Rory?"

"Well…………….O.K" "RORY!"

Rory walks downstairs. "Yes?" "Its senor squeegee beckenhiem, he wants to talk to you." Said Mrs.' Kim. "OK" Rory said trying to hide a smile.

Rory: "hi mom"

Loreali: "uh……… (In Spanish accent) this is not your mom, this is senor squeegee beckenhiem. Do you have the get away car ready?"

Rory: "yes and I also have the magical endless coffee pot from the never ending river of coffee."

Loreali:" oh my god. You already found it no fair. You said you'd let me find it."

Rory: "hah!!! I caught you"

Loreali: "darn. I thought I was pretty convincing."

Rory: "yeah. Well I am one of the three top first graders, nothing gets past me"

Loreali: "you, lane, and Paris read too much. If you don't quit soon I will be forced to take away your books in order to stop your egghead process"

Rory: "over my dead body"

Loreali: "awwwww. I love you too"

Rory: "when are you picking me and Paris up?"

Loreali: "in 15 minutes"

Rory: "o.k. Love ya"

Loreali: "love ya too sweets, bye"

Rory: "bye"

BACK IN THE CLOSET LINKILN PARK IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND

Lane: "you know I always wanted to be a drummer."

Paris: "I always kind of wanted to be a guitar player any kind really or a singer. Well scratch that. A backup singer cause I really don't want all the attention on me"

Rory: "yeah, I kinda wanna sing but I don't know if I can, sometimes my mom 'overhears' me singing in the shower and says I can sing but she's just trying to make me feel better."

Paris: "well let's hear it"

Rory: "what?"

Lane: "yeah, come on Rory lets hear you sing. Let's see if you're any good."

Rory: "are you sure, don't you think you should open the windows just in case the glass breaks?"

Lane and Paris: "just sing"

Rory: "okay well here goes nothing"

(Takes a deep breath) "I'm in the business of misery lets take it from the top; she has the body of an hourglass it's ticking like a clock." "Well that's pretty much all I have I kinda just thought of that. So what do you guys think?"

Lane: "WOW!!!"

PARIS: "YEAH, that was good, no not good, perfect."

Lane: "hey, I just thought of a crazy idea that's crazy enough to work"

Rory and Paris: "what?"

Lane: "let's start our own band!!! I can play the drums, Paris can play the backup singer and also the guitar, and you Rory, can be the lead guitarist and lead singer. So what do you guys think?"

Paris: "well that sounds cool!!!!!"

Rory: "yeah but come on we are only 6"

Lane: "uh uh 6 ½."

"Well…………………………"

They started talking about how they would make up a band and finally agreed.

Eventually they started a band called: MIDNIGHTxxxMISERY. They were great and every one listened to them. Soon they started to land gigs at birthday parties and town events. Though they were only in the 7th grade, they were very good. They were happy with themselves for doing this and were determined to becomes better, and not turn into some selfish person.


	2. the boys

A/N: o.k. well the characters in this chapter will be well to me will be ooc. So yeah. O.k. now I will talk about the boys. They are living in New York, now I've never been to New York, so don't worry if anything's wrong because I made it that way so now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I WISH

The sun was almost setting in Washington square park, jess and Tristan were sitting on a bench, jess reading (Oliver twist), and Tristan reading (harry potter) when all of a sudden they heard…..

"Let go of me." Said a boy with brownish hair.

There was a man holding onto his arm that was a mugger.

"Come here." Said the mugger.

That was when jess and Tristan decided to help, because it was almost dark and they knew what could happen to a boy at night. "Hey let go of him." Said jess while hurling a rock at the mugger.

"Yeah let go of him or else." Said Tristan who also grabs a big rock and throws it at the guy.

"Ehh…. He's not worth my time." Said the mugger who then pushes the kid aside and leaves.

"Hey thanks for that I was really scared, I'm Dave by the way." He said while extending his arm.

"I'm jess, and that's Tristan, and no problem." Jess said while both he and Tristan shake Dave's hand.

"So where do you live?" said jess looking at Dave.

"I live in the apartment on 23rd street." Said Dave

"No way, we both live there, what number?" asked Tristan

"236, what about you guys?" said Dave.

"232." Said jess

"234." Said Tristan

"Hey that's on the same level." Said Dave

They had finally reached the apartment and their apartment numbers.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Said Tristan unlocking his door and stepping inside. "Night guys."

"Night" said both jess and Dave. Dave heard crashing and fighting inside jess's apartment.

"Hey jess do you want to spend the night." Said Dave

Jess, who also heard the fighting and screaming didn't want to be in it. "Uh… yeah sure thanks Dave; I'll just go get my stuff." Said jess.

_**15 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'Knock' 'knock'

A lady opens the door and smiles at the boys. "Well come in Dave and who is this, a friend?" said a women in her late 20's. "Oh yeah, mom this is jess he's my friend and he'll be spending the night." Said Dave while looking at his mom and jess. "Well any friend of Dave's is a friend of mine." Said the women with a motherly smile. "Come in boys, come in." And with that they all soon became better friends and soon enough Tristan joined them. They always went to the park together to read. Dave also liked to read so it was perfect. They even liked the same music which inspired them to start a band. Jess had the most amazing voice ever. Dave was very good at the drums, and Tristan could play the electric guitar. So it was decided they would start a band. As time flew by they became popular and played at some clubs.

_**6 years later they are in middle school in the hallway, at their lockers**_

"Hey guys, do you want to come to this party I hear it's so cool?" said a girl who obviously had way too much make-up on.

"No thank you Ashley." Said jess. Ashley always, along with her group of friends tried to get jess and Tristan and Dave to go to parties with her because she was the most popular girl in school she thought they would agree but they always turned her down because they didn't like her and she was only doing this because they were famous. You see in 6 years countdown-2-madness, that was their band name, had gone from a little unknown band to a very popular and famous band. They were rich and had many awards. The always talked about one thing and one thing only. MIDNIGHTxxxMISERY.

A/N well that's abut it for this one I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. So if you have any questions please please please review. Thank you


	3. Growing Up!

A/N: Chilton does not exist!!!! They are all going to stars hollow high. So this is completely different unless I say so. So just go along with it. Who knows what will happen????? Also they are all 16 so this is their second year here. Okay now on with the story……

The years flew by (10 years to be exact) and the trio grew up along with MIDNIGHTxxxMISERY. They grew famous and popular (the band). Because they knew they wouldn't be treated the same if anyone knew who they were, they disguised themselves. Each girl wore a black mask. Rory wore a red wig, lane a purple one, and Paris a hot pink one. And of course they got nicknames. Rory a.k.a. Alice. Lane a.k.a. Sam. Paris a.k.a. Brenda. They all attend stars hollow high and there because they are the three prettiest girls in school (unknown to them). They were pretty popular to the boys that is. The boys would always ask them out but they would ignore them and say no because, they were pretty cute, but just weren't attractive in personality. Dean was the worst; he kept annoying them all the time.

"Alice": "thank you for coming!!! We love you all."

"Brenda": "yeah!!! You guys are awesome, the best."

"Sam": "you guys keep rockin on!!!!"They go backstage where there is none other than countdown-2-madness.

Jess: "hey Alice you were awesome" he said while smiling at her

'Oh my god is jess looking at me? He is so cute and I love his voice and what am I saying just act cool' she thought. "Thank you jess your not so bad yourself" 'did I just say that and what's he doing?" He's about to kiss me just act cool' they lean in and…….

"Beep, beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock was ringing through the room.

"Man not again, that was such a perfect dream." Said Rory trying to block out the light coming in through the blinds. "Hey Rory, jess again?" asked lane coming up from the pile of blanket on the floor. "Again, what is that the 13th time?" Asked Paris also coming up to join her other friends. "Oh shut up, like you don't dream about TRISTAN" she said in a dreamy voice while hurling a pillow at Paris. "Hey at least I don't talk in my sleep Mrs. Oh my god he's so cute!" said Paris while throwing one back at her. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hee ha ha hah hee ha hee ha ha ha hah." Laughed lane at the two. When lane stops she looks up and sees both Rory and Paris staring at her with pillows ready to throw. "Hey I was just kidding you guys, those are totally normal dreams. Um… I dream about Dave if it makes you feel better. But of course………." "LANE!!!!!" both girls screamed bringing lane out of her ramble. "Oh yeah sorry." Said lane sheepishly. "So what's this I hear about Dave?" said Rory mockingly. Lane was beginning to blush and the trio just laughed. They all liked one of the members of countdown-2-madness. Rory liked jess. Lane liked Dave, and Paris liked Tristan. They would always talk about them.

_**At school, they are at their lockers when dean shows up.**_

"Hey Rory, Paris, lane, how would one of you lucky ladies like to go out with me?" said dean who thought he was the greatest thing ever. "NO, NO, NO!!!!!" said all three girls while closing their lockers and starting to walk away. "Hey, no one says no to me, dean forester!!!" dean yelled at the girls. "Well we just did" said lane, and with that all three girls sucker punched him in the jaw, and left.

The garage was transformed into their dressing room/band rehearsal place. Of course it was sound proof because after all they were neighbors with one of the town gossip queens, babette. They were invited to music awards and celebrity birthday parties. They have won many awards for best single of the year and best punk rock group of the year. They also made millions of dollars but to not raise suspicion they kept it all in a bank and only took out money for the band or for emergencies. Along with the band, and school, and their own life this year was going to be rough, but their was a good surprise coming their way.

A/N: well guess what the surprise is in your review and I'll update as soon as possible. I will try to be fast so yeah thank you for the good reviews.


	4. Badbut good

A/N: okay now I am having a horrible case of writers block for dialogue. I know what will happen but I don't know what to make them say so I'm just going to write what happens. It's getting harder and harder to write dialogue for me because I don't usually do that but just write what's happening, well here goes nothing. Also the characters are probably going to be ooc. The guys are so much harder to write about because I am a girl (hooray)

10 years flew by for jess, Tristan, and Dave because of the whole band thing. As they grew so did their fan club (which were all girls because frankly if there were guys there that would be creepy).

(This will be in jess's p.o.v and kinda his thoughts or I don't know)

We still didn't have any girlfriends because we all have our eye on someone else in particular. Well the girls who were constantly around us were pretty, but they only were there either because we are famous, rich, or for our looks. Not one of them was interested in what we are. Imagine, millions of girls wanting to date us but not a single one that actually liked to know how our days went instead of "can we go shopping, I'm bored" or the very usual " how much money did you make today, cupcake?" and those cut little pet names how I hate those, cause I mean cupcake? Cookie lips? Come on. I mean baby is okay as long as it's not frequent but that's practically the only one I would allow. The guys are telling me to loosen up and have fun but I don't want to give the girls the wrong idea. I like some one else, but she probably doesn't notice me. I mean we are pretty much the same I mean she's in a band, I'm in a band, but she seems so much better than me. Well enough about my unsuccessful love life that hasn't even started. Oh no now we have to go to another interview, well at least it can't get any worse………….. (Oh I spoke to soon)

_**2 weeks later**_

(Still jess's)

We were working on our new song titled: The End. That is until my cell phone ring so I excuse myself and answer it. Of course I thought it was one of our agents calling for something he needed (again). When I hung up I'm speechless. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything that we had accomplished for was gone. I never imagined that in a phone call everything can change. It turns out Liz died from an overdose of drugs. She was announced dead at the hospital. I don't know if I should feel sad that she died because she was never a good mother but she was still my mom. I felt a twinge of sadness but as soon as it came it was gone. Now I was just angry, how dare she do this to me, I had finally found something I loved and it was ripped out from under me. This is just wrong. Nothing ever goes right in mw life. I was so wrapped up in anger mode I hardly noticed my cell phone ringing again. I picked it up. I mean nothing can get worse. I was wrong. Dead wrong. Turns out just before Liz died she filled out forms that said if anything was to happen to her I was to go and live with her closest relative, since I was still a minor in the laws eyes, I had to do what the paper said. Someone named: Luke Danes. I didn't even know we had any relatives, but I remember her saying something a long time ago about a brother or something.

_**Flashback to 11 years ago in their apartment**_

5 year old jess is just stepping in to his apartment when his mother is on the phone begging for money (again). She is saying that this is the last time she will call for money (yeah right). When she gets off I ask who she was talking to and she tells me to go to my room and stay there. Of course at this age I was very curious so I asked her again and again until she get really annoyed and says she will tell me if I shut up and go to my room. I nod and she says she was talking with her big brother Luke.

_**End of flashback**_

_****_

Well why do I have to leave? (I could take care of myself, I always have. I was born and raised in New York and since Liz never cared I started learning the basics. How to cook, first aids, self-defense, and I mean I have my other friends, best friends. Tristan and Dave ………………………………. The band. Why didn't I think about this before? If I leave then we can't play the band. That means the band will have to break up. No no no no no. uh………………….. How am I going to tell them? Guess we better finish the song before I say anything.

After we finish recording the song I ask the guys if I could speak to them alone. They say okay so we go back to my dressing room and I start. I tell them everything from Liz's death to the whole moving thing. When I finish they were just like me, speechless. That didn't look good. After a while Dave finally says something, he says what going to happen to the band. I tell him since I still don't know where this Luke guy lives I don't know if we could still play. I knew the chances of him being close by were slim to none. So I just say that we might still have a chance. The room fell silent. No one knew what else to say. There was nothing left to say. So we all just left.

_**1 week later**_

After all the paperwork was done I now knew my new home. It was in a little town called stars hollow. It's in Connecticut. Definitely not New York. I was to leave in 1 ½ weeks. I already had all my stuff packed so I was just going to enjoy the time I had left with my friends. By now Tristan and Dave had already figured out that I wasn't going to live close by. I don't know how they found out but they did. Today I was going to meet them at the bookstore for the afternoon then we are going to head over to our apartment and just hang out. When I arrive both Dave and Tristan look weird. Dave has this look on his face when he gets an idea. Tristan is trying to hide a smile. When I ask what's going on all that Dave says is: I have a plan

A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought I did better when they were just kinda thoughts but not entirely. It seemed easier this way, but what do you guys think. Please review.


	5. weird

A/N: sorry for the wait well thank you for all the wonderful reviews love you all. And now on with the story

(The story will probably be the same as the last as in it was in jess's p.o.v)

As I walked up to the guys I knew something was either wrong or very good. I had to know. When I ask what's up both Tristan and Dave burst into smiles. Now they were either delusional or on something. When I ask them what is with their smiles Dave says he has good news. Since we all knew that I was moving and if one of us were to go away we would discontinue the band, so I was wondering what could possibly be good about the situation we were in. he said that his mom had agreed to move to stars hollow so they could continue the band. I was happy and confused. He said that after they had all found out about what was happening both of the guys started moping around because the band was pretty much what they did and now without the band they wouldn't come out and just stay in their rooms. So, since Dave's mom didn't like how he was, she decided that if it would bring Dave out of this state, they would be moving to Stars Hollow. Of course that cheered Dave right up; he was helping around the house, doing chores, and was in a better mood. Tristan was also going to move to near Stars Hollow. He was going to look for an apartment in Hartford. That would take time so he would be coming later. Since his dad was almost never at the house, he thought that Tristan would be better off with his friends in a safer city, so he allowed Tristan to move over there. I couldn't believe it. My two best friends were about to move to where I would now be living. We wouldn't have to break up the band. It was kinda like fate, but then again it wasn't. At first the thought of moving sucked, actually it was one of the worst days of my life, but now it seemed like this move was going to be very interesting.

_**MEANWHILE IN STARS HOLLOW, LUKES**_

Rory, lane, and lorelai were at the counter eating their breakfast when the phone rings and Luke picks it up.

Luke: hello, Luke's………………….yeah it's me……………………………….what? Are you sure? Oh god!!!!...um, Yeah sure I call back…. Thanks.

(Rory's p.o.v)

When Luke hung up he was void of emotion. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Soon he was yelling at everyone to get out. After everyone left my mom and I got up to see what was the matter.

Rory: Luke what's wrong? Why did you kick everyone out?

Lorelai: yeah, who was that on the phone?

Luke:…………………….um…………………..that…..was…well….I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to ….Liz is dead, and now I have to take care of her son, my nephew.

Lorelai: if we can do anything to help, you know just call us, page, us, you come at any moment, day or night, busy or not, if we are in Wisconsin then we will be there as humanly possible if not faster, that is if the cops don't catch us, so yeah you know just call us if you need us.

Rory: yeah, if you need us don't hesitate it call, we are so sorry Luke.

Luke: yeah, well I should have seen this coming, I mean the partying, the booze, it was something that was bound to happen just think what jess is thinking.

Lorelai: um... Luke who is jess?

Luke: oh. Right you don't know, jess is my nephew.

Rory: I didn't even know you had a nephew

Luke: yeah well. That is what I like to call when Liz screws up. See as soon as she turned 18 she left the house, fell in love with the hot dog king, had a kid, he left and here we are now.

Rory: wow, jess must be taking this hard.

Luke: yeah well, if you'll excuse me I should probably call the guy back to see what I need to do to get this all straightened out. So I will see you tomorrow.

_**OUTSIDE OF LUKES**_

I was thinking how things can go from good to bad with one phone call. Yet there was this weird feeling I had the moment the phone rang. I don't know what it is but something tells me it won't be so bad.

A/N: well sorry if you've been waiting but I have just gone on a one week vacation so I had time, anyways please, please, please review


	6. moving in

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update. But I have been having writers block so here is the next chapter. Please R/R. also the characters are ooc

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**some time later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Lorelai, Rory, lane, and Paris are the only ones who know, besides Luke that jess is coming. Luke wants to keep it quiet because he doesn't want a lot of attention considering his nephew is in one of the most popular bands. Luke does not know that Rory, lane and Paris are in a band, no one knows except them and lorelai.

Dave and his mom have found a place to live now (Dwight's house). Tristan still hasn't found an apartment yet so he is going to stay at Dave's in the meanwhile.

(Rory's p.o.v)

Paris, lane, and I are in my living room watching a movie.

Rory:"you know, how Luke said his nephew, jess is coming to live here right?"

Paris: "yeah" she says between mouthfuls of Mac & cheese.

Lane: "what about him?"

Rory: "well, doesn't the name sound familiar? I mean I feel like I've seen him or heard him somewhere before."

Lane: "but you haven't even met the guy yet."

Paris: "yeah Rory, I mean lane is right you haven't even met jess, before. It's probably just because you have heard Luke talk about him to lorelai, and the only other jess you have ever heard of was jess from countdown-2-madness."

Rory: "yeah, probably."

A couple hours later lorelai comes back from work with pizza.

Lorelai: "yoo-hoo! Is any one here to help me eat this deliciously, cheesy, pizza? - No okay then"

Rory: "Wait! Come on guys if we don't get there fast enough she'll eat the whole thing."

Lane: "impossible"

Rory: "oh no, trust me I've seen it before, and let me tell you not a pretty sight, not a pretty sight.

We rush to the kitchen to find mom and a half empty pizza box.

Lorelai: "I was just about to look for you guys, pizza's getting cold."

Rory: "yeah, sure you were."

Paris: "you weren't kidding"

Rory: "I told you, so mom anything new, we are dying for news, it's been so boring around here."

Lorelai: "as a matter of fact I come bearing news."

All three girls: "what!"

Lorelai: "well you know the house behind us?"(A/N: I do not know where exactly Dwight's house is so I'm kinda guessing) we all nod. "Well I saw a moving truck over there on my way to work, and when I was coming home I saw a guy and girl. I think the girl was the mom because the guy looked around you guy's age, and if that wasn't his mom then he likes them old."

Rory: "wow, that is way more news than what I was hoping for, what does he look like?"

Lorelai: "well I couldn't get a real good look at him because it was dark, but I'll tell patty to be on the lookout."

We all sat down and continued talking about are new addition to town. Pretty soon, lane and Paris had to leave. Mom and I did a movie night with Charlie and the chocolate factory, and tons of junk food.

-------------------------------_**the next day at around 9:30 am-----------------------**_

Jess is about to see stars hollow for the first time. Dave and his mom went earlier to see which house to buy and to move in. Tristan decided to stay awhile because he couldn't find an apartment just yet. The band did not tell any press yet about their move so they wouldn't attract attention, so no one in stars hollow expects them there. But how long will that last?

(Jess's p.o.v)

I stepped off the bus and looked around me. The town was pretty small, but cozy. I wondered if I should go tell Uncle Luke that I'm here yet. I'll tell him later. Now Dave said he was going to meet me in the middle of town, and……….. Well that wasn't too hard. I spotted what looked like the center of town. It was a gazebo. Way more different than New York. There weren't even that many cars. Man what have I gotten myself into? Well at least Tristan and Dave are here. That's probably the only bright side here. But then again what do I know? I walked to the gazebo stopping every now and then to look around. This place looked like Barney threw up on it. All nice and innocent. Not to what I was used to, there wasn't even a cigarette butt on the ground. Geez, talk about perfect. I wonder when Dave will get here.

Dave: "hey jess, what's up?

I turned around and find Dave

Jess: "hey man, how's it like living in Sesame Street?"

Dave: "its okay actually, I don't have to look behind me every ten seconds to see if someone's following me. Did you see there wasn't even a cigarette butt on the ground?"

Jess: "yeah, I did. So how's Tristan, did he find an apartment yet?

Dave: "no not yet, he's staying with us until he finds one."

Jess: "okay. So has anyone noticed you yet, I mean we didn't tell anyone yet, so I hope we can slip under the radar until we've actually moved in here, Because I don't want people looking at us every second that gets irritating."

Dave: "yeah, I know and I don't think anyone has noticed yet, hopefully your right. Anyways I got to go and help my mom finish bringing in the rest of the stuff. So I'll see you later."

Jess: "bye."

Jess is making his way to Luke's diner just where our favorite Gilmore girls are headed to.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, but I made it a bit longer so review, I hope you liked it, and I'll see when I can update next!!!


	7. just passing through?

A/N: sorry about the long wait. But it took me a while but here it is. So yeah I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I don't know if I should continue. Italics are parts from the show.

Disclaimer: no, never in a million years

(Rory's p.o.v)

Mom and I had spent the whole night watching movies and eating so much food, I think I either ate a very stale pringle, or it was an orange looking piece of lint, the facts are still foggy. Anyways mom thinks she has physic powers; apparently she can predict the future, even though I told her guessing the weather is not predicting the future. (I caught looking at the weather channel) but now we are heading towards Luke's are second home. I am in desperate need of coffee.

Rory: "so mom what do you want to do today? I thought we could hit the mall, then lane and Paris can come over and we could practice."

Lorelai: "I wish I could sweets but Michelle apparently upset some very important guests and now I have to go over so they don't start a riot. Can you imagine the look on Michelle's face when he finds out that the guest's "Mr. and Mrs. Pritin" are sookie's parents?"

Rory: "Mom, you didn't"

Lorelai: "hey, my life is very stressful and what better way to relieve stress then to take it out on Michelle?"

Rory: "I wholeheartedly agree."

Lorelai: "okay well then make sure to bug Luke as much as possible for me, and remember not to get in a car with strangers, and don't follow anyone into a dark alley unless they have Luke's coffee recipe, then I think your old in enough to take one for the team, I'll miss you!"

Rory: "bye, mom."

Lorelai: "bye sweets,"

I wave goodbye and watch her get in the jeep and drive off, and then make my way to Luke's. as I make my way I remember that I'm supposed to call lane at 11:30 to make sure that she didn't have plans otherwise she would have to go to bible study for the rest of the evening, talk about spending your day like that. I'm almost at Luke's when I bump into someone.

Rory: "oh, I'm sorry I didn't see where I wa-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I must be dreaming, so I pinched myself, but no I could feel it, and that only caused this person to smirk. This only made him look more adorable. I couldn't believe that jess, countdown-2-madness jess, my jess, well technically he wasn't mine but you get my point. I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me. I suddenly wasn't in the mod for coffee. I had to say something other than stand here like a moron, come on Gilmore speak.

Jess's p.o.v

Jess: "Sorry didn't see where I was going. Are you okay?" I got to admit the look on this girls face was priceless. Not only was it funny but, she was pretty cute, huh maybe this place won't be so bad after all. She looked kind of familiar. Man, get a hold of yourself Mariano, you don't even know her. Well there was something about that I just couldn't place. Well now our cover's blown, but it was bound to happen.

When I realized we had been standing here for about five minutes I spoke.

Jess: "I really am sorry by the way, I'm jess."

Rory: "uh... Rory, I'm Rory." She said blushing furiously, which only made her look cuter.

Rory: "well, gotta go, it was nice meeting you!" she yelled halfway down the street. Well that was, a good first impression, better tell Uncle Luke I'm here.

(At the inn)

Lorelai rushes in the inn, and into the kitchen towards the coffee pot. Sookie is finishing frosting a two layer chocolate cake for the menu. She sees lorelai and come over

Lorelai: "hey sooks, how's everything, did Michelle find out about your parents yet?" she asked while draining the rest of her coffee down.

Sookie: "no not yet, and it's getting better by the minute. About half an hour ago dad, I mean "Mr. Pritin" told Michelle that he wanted him to dance to the Miami sound machine, and when Michelle called him crazy then, it just got hilarious." She said while applying the finishing decorations to the cake.

Lorelai: "awwwww, man I missed that, I got to get here earlier. Oh, that reminds me, how is Jackson doing with his dad? (A/N: Jackson went fishing for a week with his dad.")

Sookie: "not so good, apparently his dad made him practice casting his line over and over again, until he got it right, last time they stayed up till 2 in the morning.

Lorelai: "yikes, tell him I wish him luck. My dad and me were never close, I remember this one time _I got kicked out of summer camp because I refused to call the camp counselor peaches, even though I found the whole concept of the counselors choosing summer fruit names stupid, luckily I had also flashed the swim team or even that subject would have gotten stale."_

Sookie: "wow, so sorry to hear that, but anyways I have to get back or the roast is going to burn."

Lorelai: "okay I'll see you later Sookie, bye." and with that she left to try and sneak a peek at how Michelle was doing.

(Dwight's house)

There are boxes everywhere and Dave and Tristan are unpacking the boxes.

Dave: "so Tristan have you found a place yet?" he asked while taking out some books, and pictures.

Tristan: "no not yet but there are these really good places over on peach. They are really nice but the street name is weird. Come on now, how would you like living on a street named peach, but otherwise than that I might take it."

Dave: "yeah that's great. And remember you can stay as long as you want mi casa es su casa."

Tristan: "thanks man, I appreciate that. I'm going to go finish unpacking my stuff so I'll be in the guest room."

Dave: "okay, I'm going to go take a break from unpacking, and explore the town; I'll see you in a little bit." He left the house and went to see what the town is like, just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone, making that person drop their clipboard full of papers, scattering them everywhere.

Dave: "I'm so sorry about this, here let me help you." He said as he bent down to pick them up.

Taylor: "Thank you young man, but you have to watch where you're going, that's how accidents happen, now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Luke about this." And with that he stormed off mumbling something about giving a seminar about how to avoid accidents.

Dave: "well, that was pleasant." He walked off to see the rest of the town. He was about halfway through when he heard what appeared to be someone playing the drums; he looked around and found a music shop. It was dark inside, but he heard the drums. So he took a peak inside and saw a shadow playing them. Whoever was playing the drums were very good, in fact he could have sworn he had heard that same tune elsewhere. But he shrugged it off figuring they were just playing it out of a book.He tried the door and found it unlocked, so he went in and turned on the lights. As soon as he did whoever was playing immediately stopped.

Lane's p.o.v

I was playing the song we were going to be playing at some party later on, and I heard someone come in and they turned on the lights, as soon as they did, I stopped playing. I couldn't believe my eyes, Dave, Dave from countdown-2-madness, the Dave I loved, well not loved but liked, liked so much was standing right in front of me. Questions like, am I dreaming? Have I died and gone to heaven? Why is Dave standing right in front of me? Is it actually Kirk, and the lighting is casting some sort of illusion? Those filled my head. I really hoped it wasn't the last one. I realized I had been staring for what seemed like hours but in reality were only a couple of minutes. I had to speak so I did.

Lane: "um…. Hi?"

Dave: "Oh sorry about that I didn't mean to stop your playing. You're very good by the way."

Lane: "thank you. Uh I have to go." And with that I rush out leaving a very confused looking Dave behind. (A/N: I know that lane has her own drums at the crap shack but, she does this so as not to raise suspicion.)

At the crap shack

Rory's p.o.v

After Rory's encounter with jess she decided to call lane and Paris and have a movie night. I definitely needed one; I didn't even get to have coffee. I had spent the rest of the day at the bridge reading then the bookstore, and came home early. It was about 7:00 o'clock and that's when the doorbell rang. I had already set up the mountain of cookies, candy, chips, soda, twizzlers, Twinkies, and Chinese food. We were going to watch _the Godfather on_ DVD. I went to go answer the door and let Paris and lane in.

Lane: "oh my god Rory, you will never guess who I bumped into today, I thought I was dreaming, never in a millions years did I think we would bump into each other- let alone in Stars Hollow. It's like a miracle. And he said he liked my drumming. He's perfect." Lane had stopped to find both Rory and Paris staring at her like she had three heads.

Paris: "well who was he? Come on talk."

Lane: "are you ready? Well I bumped into …. DAVE RYGALSKI!!!!!!!!!!" lane practically screamed his name out; we had to cover our ears so we wouldn't become deaf. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, lane had met Dave from countdown-2-madness, and I had met jess. That's what I needed to tell them.

Rory: "Oh my god lane this is so weird and amazing at the same time." I said

Lane: " wait, I know it's amazing but why is it weird, oh do you think they no who I am, because I mean I was staring at him for a really long time, and he probably noticed the song I was playing as the same one as MIDNIGHxxxMISERY's song. That means the whole town must know by now, and then our cover will be blown, all our hard work at keeping our secret a secret Is over, man I blew it, I'm so sorry, I promise I will mak-

Paris and Rory: "LANE!!!!!!!" we yelled, pulling her out of her rant. She smiled sheepishly at us embarrassed.

Paris: "yeah, I agree with lane it's so amazing to meet Dave, but why is it weird?" asked Paris curious to know why.

Rory: "well, you see this morning me and my mom, were going to Luke's to get our daily supply of coffee, and we were planning what to do later tonight, and then she told me that she couldn't do anything tonight because she and Sookie were pulling a prank on Michelle to relieve stress which I totally agree with, and then she left and as I was getting closer to Luke's I bump into someone, and do you want to know who that someone was? Well it was jess! Countdown-2-madness's jess, that's why I find this whole thing so amazing yet weird!" I said all in one breathe. I couldn't believe this was happening, first jess then Dave now all we needed was Tristan.

Paris: "no way Rory, you guys are so lucky. Lane you got to meet Dave who we all know you have a huge crush on, and Rory you got to meet Jess, a.k.a. lover boy."

Rory: "we have to tell my mom about all this."

Later that evening

Rory, lane, and Paris are spread across the living room halfway through _the __G__odfather_ (again). Various snacks are spread all over them, the floor, couch, and just about anywhere along with wrappers and Styrofoam cups. Lorelai comes in and sees them, she quietly tries to make it upstairs without waking them up but fails, all three girls wake-up.

Rory: "mom, is that you?" she yawns as she says this.

Lorelai: "yeah sweets, sorry if I woke you up, but you can go back to sleep, if you guys want, there are extra blankets and pillows in the closet."

Rory: "actually we have something to tell you."

About an hour later (A/N: yeah I know, I was to lazy to actually put the whole explanation in)

Lorelai: "WOW"

LANE: "yeah"

Lorelai: "so, you guys this is amazing. But what I don't get is what countdown-2-madness is doing here, in stars hollow of all places. Wait, didn't Luke say something about his nephew coming to live with him or something?"

Rory: "yeah, his name was jess, wait you don't think jess is Luke's nephew, right I mean that would make sense. This is too complicated."

Lane: "yeah, I mean we're already here, but to have another famous band with us is kinda weird, but we don't even know if they're staying."

Paris: "yeah it could be for a limited time or they could just be passing through. We don't anything for sure."

Rory: "well something tells me they aren't just passing through."

A/N: okay well this is the longest chapter I have done. I hope you like it and please review.


End file.
